Creed of Naruto
by Grimbol
Summary: Naruto was raised from an early age by the Kyoushu Clan whose main abilities revolve around what is believed to be a bloodline but is in reality a chakra technique that they teach to Naruto, watch as due to this technique if he were to access into Kyubi c
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Naruto or Assassins Creed or any other random source I may end up using.

Note: Just a few things 1: This is my first attempt at a fanfic so the style might change if it progress' 2: Like all of us I have read god knows how many fanfics/novels/manga and watched things on the telly played games and as such I'm pretty sure that at least some of what I will write has been written before and I've remembered it and think that I came up with it happens deal with it. 3: My spelling sucks I'll use spell check and things but don't expect any miracles. 4: Flame me all you like I doubt that I'll pay attention to them. 5: Some of what I'll write will be ooc and some will be downright impossible deal with it this is a fanfic not a piece of fact.

Summary: Naruto was raised from an early age by the Kyoushu Clan whose main abilities revolve around what is believed to be a bloodline but is in reality a chakra technique that they teach to Naruto, watch as due to this technique if he were to access into Kyubi chakra he will be torn asunder.

**BOLD Demons/inner sakura talking**

_Italics Thoughts_

We find ourselves in a room more filled with noise of yelling and arguing akin to that of a class room and not that of a village council or at least that is what the council would have you believe. This was unfortunately a way to common an occurrence especially for the Sandaime who had managed to get out it once before and now due to the Kubui's the nine tailed Fox Bijuu attack and the consequences of the Yondaime decision to sacrifice his life in sealing the beast away in his own son, not that most of the council were aware of that fact they merely thought the poor boy to be a no names orphan and should be put to death hence the current argument an argument that was beginning to drive the Sandaime towards a migraine.

"ENOUGH!!" He yelled and seeing as he never yells instant silence ensued,

"He will not be put to death and no Danzo he will not be made into a weapon either and if this is the way the village council and clan heads act then I hate to think what would happen if word should get out to the rest of the village...as such this is a secret given to the flame and should anyone mention the Kyubi's fate or harm Naruto they shall be punished for it...yes Shin-san"

A man who up till this moment had kept quiet and in the background stepped forwards he was wearing a black hooded robe type top that came down to just above his ankles and had a split in the sides all the way to his hip revelling his loose black trousers on his arms he wore a pair of bracers his robe was closed via a sash that both provided protection and slots to store Kunai.

"I would also suggest that the Clan head or district head be punished at the same time, a lesser punishment to be sure but punished all the same it may stop some of the more...negatively minded people from spreading the word, also on behalf of the Kyoushu Clan We would like to adopt him into our clan completely."

Uproar once again ensued this time most aimed at Kyoushu Shin who took it all stoically once again it was the Sandaime yelling for quiet that settled things down.

"Now first of all I won't be add in your amendment to the new law as I see no need for it as I trust each and every one of you..." at this he eyes Danzo "Well most of you that is as to adopting him into your clan I was unaware that anyone outside of your clan including myself has set foot inside your compound we were told it was due to stop the disruption other caused to your bloodline as such wouldn't young Naruto prove to be that disruption?"

At this everyone turns once more to look at Kyoushu Shin who gives a small smile before answering

"As he has no developed Chakra Coils yet we can perform a ritual that would make him a part of our family in blood as well as in name including that of our bloodline and before you ask it can only be done via the consumption of rare ingredients some of which are only found once in a decade and others one in particular the last one found was a millennia ago so no Naruto would be the only one to be conducted into our clan via this method"

_These fools still have not figured out that our bloodline can be learned by anyone if taught correctly_He thought to himself as ignored the uproar his announcement caused though having an enraged Hyuga Hishi in his face was almost hard to ignore.

Once again calling for Silence the Sandaime stood deep in thought going over the pros and cons of allowing Naruto to be taken in by the Kyoushu's. Mummers had just started up again and Hyuga Hishi looked like he wanted to remove Shin from the room with extreme force.

"Ehem!! Shin-san I shall allow this on a few provisos, ichi, He will keep his last Name of Uzumaki, ni, he will come to no harm by you or your own and will be examined once a month to be sure of this and finally san, if like your clan agreement says and you do choose to leave Konoha and return to whirlpool Naruto stays here"

"HOKAGE-SAMA!!" Hyuga Hishi Cries out "How can you let these, these, these insufferable upstart country bumpkins have such a potential weapon such as the Kyubi given into their hands they have barley been in Konoha 5 years and you say they can leave with no repercussions"

Sighing once again Sandaime speaks with a note of finality about him

"Hishi...He is Naruto not the Kyubi do not let me warn you again and I allow them to adopt young Naruto into their clan for his mother was of Whirlpool as well infect she was under the Kyoushu's protection so it is only fitting that her son be given to them to continue said protection...the fact that they are almost immune to the Juken is the only thing you object too Hishi besides my word on this is final dismissed Shin stay behind and I'll take you to young Naruto"

MULTIPLE TIMESKIPS COMEING UP

Two hours later Shin could be seen walking with a detachment of guards dressed like he was but in white carrying a small bundle who he kept glancing down at...

"Heh the women are goanna go potty over this little guy especially what with his whisker marks!!"

and how right he was no more was he through the compounds entrance way before Naruto was whipped out of his arms by his wife and taken over to a bunch of the clans women who reluctantly relinquished there new plushie back over to him after half an hour. A little over 3 hours later a small but intricate seal was placed on Naruto's leg it was designed to dissolve over time but it would start the process for his "Bloodline" Shin couldn't help but snort at that all their bloodline was, was concentrated Chakra brought about by years' worth of surprising there chakra levels down to minimum and forcing chakra through said suppression to perform jutsu made it more concentrated but at a high price if anyone from there clan were to suddenly un-suppress all there chakra they would literally tear their own bodies apart.

3 YEARS LATER

Now we find Naruto sitting in a ZEN garden in meditation trying to keep his Chakra to a minimum his kasan had told him that if he could do this and keep it up day and night for a month she would teach him how to get from one end of the village to the other without once touching the ground and without the aid of chakra leaps like the other ninja.

3 YEARS LATER

Naruto still couldn't Suppress his Chakra the entire month on his own without the need for at least three seal transfers to take it over for him but the kids in the clan younger than he was could he was frustrated and it showed he also wondered how long it would take for the White Robes to find him he thought back to his tousan detailed explanation as to why it was needed to be suppressed and why he had so much trouble...

(((Flashback)))

"But Tousan it's too hard I don't understand why it needs to be surr...surr...suppressed even more to be able to create our cool chakra"

Shin sighed as he looked at his young charge before trying to think up an even easier way to explain to Naruto

"Well let's see we'll try this..Naruto your chakra is like the water coming from a tap what happens when you put your finger in that tap and try to halt the flow? You get a higher pressured blast of water from the sides so as you can see by doing the same with our chakra we are forcing it into a more concentrated form hence why our chakra ranges from a very pale blue to white. The only downside to this is our control f said chakra that escapes is terrible so we have to work long and hard to get a jutsu correct as it stands right now you are barely blocking the flow of chakra and are merely diverting it's route understand"

Naruto looks at Shin for a moment before nodding consent and then looking sheepish while rubbing the back of his neck with a large smile on his face.

(((Flashback end)))

_Hmphh I still don't understand what all that means our clan barely uses jutsu anyways and sneaks around though the W_**__****ashigan jutsu did sound cool**

******As he sits in the woods continuing to hide from his Clan and of course the towns folk he still couldn't figure out why they didn't like him just then a sound caught his attention looking to his left he saw a ninja that was dressed oddly with a large sack over his shoulder running towards him. The ninja runs past a bush and catches the sack upon a branch a loud rip is heard and a small feminine hand falls out from the new hole. Narrowing his eyes at this Naruto glances at the Ninjas Hiate and sees a symbol that was not of Konoha realising that he was kidnapping a child most likely from one of the clans he drew his tensed his forearm muscles in the way he was taught and the hidden blade in his left bracer shot out and back out of site almost as quickly as it appeared.**

**Looking grim he waited till the ninja was passing beneath him as he dropped from the high perch timing his hidden blades release as he tried to slice the man's throat but as was already noted the man was a ninja and as such had impressive reflexes he leant to the side to avoid the slash but didn't count on Naruto's other arm to come up with a second hidden blade revealed from his right bracer slashing into his eye causing him to drop his bundle landing Naruto tensed and leapt towards the bundle grabbing it he tried to make his escape but felt a pressure to his side before he was flying through the air and crashing into a tree still through all this he maintained his hold upon the sack his vision going black he saw the enemy Ninja begin to approach hand clutched to his eye and a menacing gleam in his other one when all of a sudden his chest is thrust towards Naruto and then a Kunai imbeds itself in the Ninjas throat his conciseness fading Naruto watches as a Hyuga and his father both appear in the centre of the clearing then all is black though for some reason he thinks he can hear the sound of dripping water.**

AN: There will be more time skips mainly because I don't want to add in too many OC's and have to develop personalities and back stories for them and alot of his past might come out in flashbacks more than time skips hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Naruto or Assassins Creed or any other random source I may end up using.

Note: Just a few things 1: This is my first attempt at a fanfic so the style might change if it progress' 2: Like all of us I have read god knows how many fanfics/novels/manga and watched things on the telly played games and as such I'm pretty sure that at least some of what I will write has been written before and I've remembered it and think that I came up with it happens deal with it. 3: My spelling sucks I'll use spell check and things but don't expect any miracles. 4: Flame me all you like I doubt that I'll pay attention to them. 5: Some of what I'll write will be ooc and some will be downright impossible deal with it this is a fanfic not a piece of fact.

Summary: Naruto was raised from an early age by the Kyoushu Clan whose main abilities revolve around what is believed to be a bloodline but is in reality a chakra technique that they teach to Naruto, watch as due to this technique if he were to access into Kyubi chakra he will be torn asunder.

**BOLD Demons/inner sakura talking**

_Italics Thoughts_

--

Slowly a blinding pain and the sound of feet tapping began to override the sea of darkness and the drip, drip of water he couldn't see assaulted Naruto's senses. Stiffening a groan he slowly forced his eyes open only to slam them shut again as the blinding whiteness of the hospital ceiling came into focus, waiting a moment he slowly opened his eyes and looked around he finally noticed that the tapping of feet was from the Sandaime who was marching back and forth with a frown on his face, deciding to draw the old man's attention he spoke up his voice cracking from lack of moisture and use.

"JiJi!! Where's Tousan and Kasan or at even a white cloak there normally here when I wake up from a beating?...Wait it wasn't a normal beating...the girl!! JiJi what about the girl? Is she okay? Where is she why was she taken what happened?"

Looking relived Sabatori the Sandaime of Konoha looked over and walked to Naruto's bedside and grabbing a glass and a pitcher poured him a drink of water

"Ah Naruto-Kun I'm so glad your awake here drink this. Now to answer your questions the Girl was the heir to the Hyuga clan, Hyuga Hinata and she is fine merely a bit shook up. As to your parents well first understand that they were left with very little choice but this scroll here will tell you everything..."

Sabatori's expression went from glad to sorrowful rapidly as he passed over a scroll with the Kyoushu Clan Cress on it a teardrop inside of a barbed arrowhead looking at his JiJi inquisitively Naruto took the scroll and opened it before starting to read within seconds tears were gathering in his eyes.

**Naruto-Kun both Kasan and I are sorry that we could not be there to tell you person**

**But the Kyoushu are no longer apart of Konoha due to unavoidable means**

**The incident that you got yourself involved in ended up with a dead**

**Kumo Nin who was trying to kidnap the heir to the Hyuga Clan using the peace**

**treaty as a cover and if I hadn't stepped in and taken the kill from Hishi-Teme**

**then Konoha could have ended up at war it still could have if it wasn't for our**

**unique clan agreement with Konoha that allowed us to leave Konoha at any time**

**as we are no longer apart of Konoha Kumo have no cause to demand anything from**

**Them.**

**Now for the really bad news as you know son you are not related to anybody in the clan**

**And one of the reasons we were allowed to adopt you was that if we left Konoha you were**

**To stay this would still cause war with Kumo as you are a part of the Kyoushu Clan therefore**

**It is with great regret that I must inform you that you are exiled from the clan and should you**

**Teach anything of our techniques' to any outsiders you will be hunted down and killed again if there**

**Was any other way we would have taken it the clan truthfully still see you as one of our own and**

**We shall find a way to be with you again but till that time be patient and remember the creed**

**Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent.**

**Hide in plain sight.**

**Do not compromise the brotherhood.(In this case the brotherhood for you is Konoha)**

**There are a few other things that need to be done because of this one is that you can no longer wear the clan colours and emblem but we have already got you an alternative clothing ready for you Hokage-Sama will give them to you shortly, secondly sealed in here via a blood seal that requires both your blood and the Hokage-Samas blood are technique scrolls the reason you need Hokage-Samas blood is so that you don't learn**

**The advanced stuff to early after all we know you to well.**

**Remember Son we love you and we will find away to see you again.**

Looking at his JiJi begging him to tell him that what he has just read was wrong but just seeing the look in Sabatori's eyes told him everything he needed to know the tears that had been welling up began to overflow and Naruto threw himself into his JiJi's arms as he sobbed out his grief of being family less,

"Why JiJi? Why? They were all I had the villagers hate me only a few even talk to me even remotely nicely so why? Why did my family abandon me here?"

Looking at the fragile young boy in his arms Sabatori couldn't help but curse his successor and predecessor as well as the Kyubi itself for causing such pain upon a young boy.

"Naruto just know that to protect something or someone precious to you occasionally you need to hurt them or make a sacrifice and your sacrifice for the village is greater than most your parents and family all love you very much just as I do as though you were my real grandson, tell you what once we get you checked out I'll take you out to Raman and then show you your new apartment. Please get dressed your new clothes are over on that chair"

He motioned to the side as he walked out of the room to make the arrangements to get Naruto out of there. Sniffling still Naruto walked over to his clothes and looked at them and put them on surprisingly they were still in the clan style and the only real change was that the trousers and undershirt which meant his arms were now orange in colour as was his sash and baldric for his short blade. His bracers wear of a black metal of some sorts looking closer at his bracers he can see his old clan symbol but with flames rising up either side of the teardrop and a swirl forming the main body.

Tears once again began to flow...

--Time Skip 5 ½ years--

We find our favorite Blond wannabe Ninja strapped to the side of the Hokage mountain calmly painting it in vivid style it still shocked him as to how the residents of the village barley even see the monument anymore well that would change from today the mountain was meant to be seen as it showed the 4 greatest Hero's at least in Naruto's mind, of Konoha's history and should be seen by all with respect though he thought his methods weren't exactly a great sign of respect for near future the people of Konoha will at least look at the Mountain and see it in its pristine glory to make sure he hadn't defaced it again.

"NARUTO GET DOWN FROM THERE AND GET TO CLASS!!"

Looking down he can see Umino Iruka his academy instructor identifiable via the scar across his nose and cheeks and the pineapple styled hair.

"DAMN IT SENSAI NOW YOU'VE GONE AND DONE IT!!"

Yelled back Naruto as he watched Anbu and Chunnin start to converge on his area _damn how does he always find me I bet Iruka-Sensai is related somewhere somehow to the mutt. Oh well time for the escape this is always fun_.

"HA COME AND CACTH ME SUCKERS DATTABAYO"

He quickly flashed through a few hand seals before throwing himself off the monument and into a swan dive with a yell of "Chouayushin no Jutsu" crashing into a basket weavers' wares he quickly emerged shaking his head to clear the few cobwebs the Jutsu was great provides a sudden blast of chakra just as his body hits anything solid negating most of the falling damage but was still disorientating and then he was off moving with fair speed without the aid of chakra. Rounding a corner he could sense that someone was closing in from behind so he sped up and ran straight for the side of a building running a few steps up the side on momentum he leapt upwards and grasped the outcropping brickwork before clambering up skillfully and pulling himself over the edge onto the roof. Smiling he saw one of the hideaways he often used for such an occasion running forward he leapt from roof to roof sometime rolling with the landing before ran underneath one of the many rooftop water containers leaping up he braced himself against the base and stifled the chuckles as moments later the shadows of his pursuers flittered past his hiding place. Waiting a few more minutes more before he dropped from his hiding space he couldn't help but jump at a hand suddenly clamping down on his shoulder looking back he was once again confronted by the face of his Sensai..

"Erm hey Sensai nice day for a stroll isn't it heh heh"

Iruka mearly shook his head while muttering

"Baka!!"

--The Next Day--

Naruto was shattered he'd spent the better part of 4 hours cleaning the monument but at least he got Ramen out of it he'd then spent half the night going over his ex-clans alternative justu for the bunshin it seemed that due to the concentrated quality of their chakra the regular one would be over powered and fail just like most low level genjutsu so instead they came up with the Ranpu Bunshin no Jutsu which was a ninjustu that bent the light into a three dimensional hologram whatever one of those was which in all sense and form was just like a regular bunshin but required a lot higher chakra output/concentration but for some reason even that he had trouble with. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that his chakra appeared a Violet in colour and not the pale blue your white it should have been, he didn't understand why his Chakra was coloured differently but JiJi said that it was fine and that his Tousan had warned him something like that would have occur.

Well he could only hope for the best.

--

**_I prefere my reason as to why he defaced the hokege mountain as to wanting it known that he would be better than them all seeing as I have noticed that people tend to ignore something they see everyday._**

**New Jutsu List: Please note that I'm using a free English to Japanese online translator so these may be wrong.**

**Ranpu Bunshin(Light Clone): As I said basically a standard clone jutsu but uses more Chakra**

**Chouayushin no Jutsu(Leap of Faith) One of the best parts of Assassins Creed was finding really high buildings and leaping off into stacks of hay so I had to incorporate it somewhere**

**Washigan jutsu(Eagle Eye): He Hasn't used this one yet and I may decide he has yet to learn this one as I'm still trying to work out a semi plausible reason as to how it works**

******Poll:**

******Should Naruto be forced to learn Kage Bunshin to become a Gennin or not? Please email me the answers.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Naruto or Assassins Creed or any other random source I may end up using.

Note: Generally same as the past chapters note but also sorry about the delay in getting this out I was made redundant a while back and have been a bit preoccupied with life and trying to get things in order that and I have been struggling with the fight scene. And for those of you that have added this story to there notifications I thank you as I wasn't aware that my fic was that good to warrant the response it has recived.

Summary: Naruto was raised from an early age by the Kyoushu Clan whose main abilities revolve around what is believed to be a bloodline but is in reality a chakra technique that they teach to Naruto, watch as due to this technique if he were to access into Kyubi chakra he will be torn asunder.

**BOLD Demons/inner sakura talking**

_Italics Thoughts_

-------------------------------------------------

"Okay then Naruto just produce three Bunshin and then your exam is finished"

Stated Iruka towards our hero with a friendly smile while his co-instructor Mizuki had a carefully hidden sneer and thought

_heh like that demon has the ability to pass this test hah just look at that he's gathering more chakra than he normally does when he fail....wait what the hell I've never heard of that type of clone and where the puff of smoke damn it....._

For with a cry of Ranpu Bunshin no jutsu two perfect replicas of Naruto phase into existence both instructors have shocked looks on their faces as neither one of them had ever heard of a Ranpu Bunshin before. Naruto opened the eyes that he had clenched shut glancing to his sides suddenly he pumps his fist into the air and leapt up on the spot with a yell of victory.

"DATTABAYO!!!!"

Coming out of his shocked stupor, Iruka looks over the clones carefully and makes marks on the paper before him, silence well it would be silent if not for Naruto still celebrating his successful completion of a Bunshin Jutsu.

"Naruto enough!!! that's better, now your scores are as follows...for Taijutsu Minimum passing rate, Genjustu Failed, Ninjutsu Excelled, Theory Barley passed, Kenjustu and accuracy passed, Stealth Honours Overall........"

Naruto started holding his breath in expectation as did Mizuki but both for different reasons

"Overall Naruto you pass, but barley if it weren't for your unique bunshin jutsu and had only performed the basic one you would have ended up failing.....again here's your Hitai come back in three days for team assignments...congratulations"

Reverently stepping forwards and accepting the shiny bit of metal and cloth he looked at it a moment strangely quiet before looking at Iruka and gave him a foxy grin before running from the room. Iruka chuckled and Mizaki looked furious though both thought roughly the same thing _Baka forgot to dispel his Ranpu Bunshin what the.....i_t seemed that Naruto hadn't forgotten to dispel them he just didn't want to be caught in the second effect of the Ranpu Bunshin as they dispelled in a sudden burst of light dazzling the two instructors....

"NAAAAARUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

There joint yell could be heard throughout Konoha as could a certain blond boys laughter.

---------------

Later that day those that knew what to look for would see a black and orange blur sneaking into the old Kyoushu Clan compound and into the Zen Garden, who was this intruder you ask it was non other than Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tousan, Kaasan I did it finally I'm a ninja would you be proud of me I wonder it took me three attempts to pass damn bunshin. Kawami wasn't much better but at least thanks to Iruka-sensai I can do that one now, you'd like Iruka-sensai needs a sense of humour though never like the odd practical joke I do nor does he believe me that it was merely stealth training.....I miss you guys and the rest of the clan now maybe that I'm a ninja we might bump into each other whilst on missions..... Damn it why'd you guys leave me behind? Why? Damn it!!!!!!......What the?????"

Luckily the old alarm was still active and went off interrupting what was likely to be a rather angst filled situation someone else was in the old Kyoushu Clan lands and nobody other than Naruto had a real reason for being there. Rising to his feet he quickly wipes off the few tears that had spilled from the corner of his eyes before darting off in search of the intruder.

--------------------------------

A Man in a Chunnin flak jacket with long white hair and a bandanna holding his plate signifying his allegiance can be seen jumping through the trees at break neck speed clutching a large scroll to his chest whilst he reached back and grabbed on of his three Fumma Shuriken he had strapped to his back twisted and threw it behind him just as Iruka Umnio appeared from the foliage in pursuit. Seeing the flash of moonlight reflected from the enlarged shuriken and hearing the sound of it cutting through the air Iruka made an effort to evade the whirling blade of destruction and managed it for the most part, though he was now sporting a deep cut to his thigh just above his kneecap causing immense pain and slowing him down.

Clucthing his bleeding appendage Iruka called out to his aggressor,

"Mizuki why??? Why would you betray the leaf so, after everything they no we have done for you?"

Laughing the man now known as Mizuki laughed as he responded to Iruka,

"Done for me...Done for me all that the Village has done for me is hold me back and lie to our faces....I mean surely you knew that your prized student that damn Uzumaki brat isn't even human but is a demon in disguise..."

Now it was at this point that Naruto arrived hidden in the shadows of the trees "A Demon how am I a demon and is that why alot of the village hates me and beats me....."

Mizuki continues to talk,

"....and not just any demon he is the Kyubi the demon responsible for the deaths of half the village including your parents and my Yumma"

Iruka looks sad for a moment and speaks up,

"Of course I knew that Naruto was the Container for the fox it doesn't make him the fox itself and I've told you before Yumma was dating me not you at that point"

With a growl Mizuki leapt towards Iruka a Kuni held in his un occupied hand,

"She was mine and you know it now die....arggg"

A throwing knife slams into his shoulder forcing him to drop the scroll and Kuni A black and orange blur flashes out to stand in front of Iruka.

"I don't know what is going on but nobody hurts my Sensai not even you Mizuki-teme"

A shocked Silence spreads out over the area till two whispers are heard one with shock the other with venom,

"Naruto???"

"Kyubi!!!!!"

Naruto gives a quiet sigh and speaks

"No Mizuki my name is Naruto if I were the Kyubi I think I would know it, don't you?"

He said with a fox like grin he turned his head just enough to see Iruka and spoke again,

"You okay Sensai?"

Iruka looked incredulous that Naruto stood before him protectively seeing the sceane shift as if he was watching it in slow motion he opened his mouth to yell out a warning to his student only to slam it shut again as said student mearly winks at his sensai before twisting drawing his short blade in one smooth motion....

CLANG!!!!

Naruto's blade holding back the Whirlwind Shuriken,

"Now, now Mizuki-teme can't you see we're talking here?"

With a growl of annoyance Mizuki jumped back before grabbing his last Whirlwind Shuriken smiling grimly brandishing one in each hand rushes forwards again. Naruto's blade is a blur of motion parrying and blocking Mizuki's rapid strikes. A hint of desperation appears in our young heros eyes as he can not find an opening to retaliate suddenly he stumbles backwards and drops to one knee. Iruka looks on with horror forcing himself to start forwards knowing that he will not reach them in time.

A cry of triumph as mizuki brings his right handed shuriken sweeping down upon Naruto and through him, Iruka comes to a halt and blinks whilst Mizuki looks up in shock at the Naruto before him who cheekily waves as he bursts into a flash of light.

"Hehe, just like class right Iruka-sensai, well I'll just take this elsewhere hold the fort here Sensai"

And with that Naruto vanished into the trees, Iruka looked after him almost as though he were about to object but a change in the cursing issuing from Mizuki called his attention back to him. His eyes blinking clear the last of the spots from his eyes.

"You know I really really hate that brat and even if he wasn't that damn demon I'd take great pleasure in killing him"

Iruka stood painfully and glared at his one time friend and took a battle stance,

"That isn't going to happen Mizuki!!"

* * *

Running through the woods Naruto foolishly risked a glance behind him resulting in him tripping over a protruding root and the scroll went flying unravelling slightly as it hit the ground.


	4. AN

Hey all,

First of all I'd like to thank all of you that have added this story to your favorites and to apologise for the lack of word or progress on my part whilst I have a lot of ideas on how to progress with this after reading over my first few chapters and cringing at my own ineptness when it comes to spelling and grammer, I have tried to improve on another one and yet it still comes out looking like a mess in my own opinon so as such I'm gonna put this up for adoption both as a continuation or as just the base concept. Please contact me and ask though first before begining work.

Thanks again and sorry I was unable to do better.

Grimbol 


End file.
